


Lamb to a Wolf

by zarcake



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mention of torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: After being brought into John and Joseph Seed's newest program, the Lamb Project, you think the people around you are normal church-going folks. But after a rather dark incident, you begin to realize not everyone is as kind as they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is something I've been working on for a while now. People seemed to enjoy it on my tumblr, so there will be a part 2. Hope you all enjoy it.

Your favorite time of the day was when the sun would peak its head over the horizon and begin to climb into the sky. The beams from the sun reminded you of a golden crown, a crown that was chasing away the dark sky and kissing the stars goodbye. You loved how only the birds were awake at this time, and the chill that lingered in the air made you wrap your flannel tighter around yourself. The entire scene around you made you feel so… alive. And here in Hope County, the sunrise was even more beautiful. 

You had left the ranch early this morning dressed in your hiking gear with your bag on your back. You made sure not to wake the three children that shared the room with you. Two were about five and the third one was ten years old. You double checked that they were asleep, made sure the blankets covered them, then you quietly left the room. You tiptoed down the stairs, your hiking boots in your hand, and slipped out the front door.

The world outside was dark and cool, the sky only had a hint of light in it. Early morning mist hung in the air, sending shivers down your back and making the trees beyond the airstrip look like something from a horror movie. You double checked your gear; food, and water? Check. Radio and bear mace? Check. With an excited smile, you pulled on your boots, waved at an upstairs window, just in case he was awake. Then you made your way to the nearest radio tower. 

The radio tower was located about five miles away from the ranch on the edge of a forest and a field. It not only gave you a wonderful view of the sunrise, but it also allowed you to view most of Holland Valley. You had first noticed the tower about a week after you became a Lamb, and you couldn’t resist the urge to climb it. It only took you one time to climb the tower, and after that, you couldn't stop.

You tried to do this several times a week, it was so nice to just have a few hours to yourself away from the other Lambs, John, and the gawking church members. You remember when John had first seen you on top of the tower, the poor man almost had a heart attack. He held you tightly when you climbed down, you remembered how he held your face and asked what drove you to climb it. The other Lambs fretted as well, the youngest asked if you were scared while the two that were about your age looked horrified. But you couldn’t be stopped, you just had to climb that tower and see the sunrise. 

From the top of the tower, you watched as the sun rose up over the valley. The mist began to clear and the world began to grow warm and bright. You ate a small breakfast of bread, nuts, and fruit you had stuffed in your bag the day before and ice-cold water. It was so cold it hurt going down, but it tasted so good going down, you only wished it had been coffee. Not the coffee they had here, which was mostly bitter and hard to swallow, but something sweet and strong. With caramel or chocolate. And maybe some whip cream. 

You stayed on top of the tower until the sun was high enough in the sky that you determined it was about eight in the morning, you checked your watch and felt a surge of pride that you were correct. You climbed down the radio tower as quickly and as safely as possible, you didn’t want to slip and break something. John would never let you climb a tower again, hell he would never allow you to leave the house alone if that happened. You landed safely on the ground and began the walk home, thankful for the comfortable hiking boots you had been given. 

It took you almost two hours to get home, you had gotten distracted several times. There were some crows that you watched play with a piece of grass, they moved on to tease a hawk. Then there was that horse you always greeted, you gave her a few pieces of carrots and patted her soft nose. She waited for you every morning and was always happy to see you. Then you saw some deer were crossing the road and you watched them for a while. 

When you were about halfway home, a convoy of church vehicles drove pass you. A couple of them honked and waved, you waved back and wondered if they recognized you. The trucks were no doubt filled with tables and supplies for the party that was happening later today. You watched as the convoy continued to pass you and turned down the road that led to the ranch. You quickened your pace and cut through the woods to get home. 

You exited the woods that bordered John’s airstrip, the first thing you saw was John’s airstrip and the second building of the ranch. The reddish-brown building was smaller than the main house but it was filled with John’s toys; his prized plane and favorite cars. Only a few people were allowed in there by themselves, other people needed his permission to go in there and they had guards with them. Or John scoffed and simply shook his head. 

The next thing you noticed was all the trucks and vans you had seen before, were now parked along the airstrip with people walking about and setting things up. You felt a smug sense of satisfaction that you were correct about what was inside the vehicles; the people were pulling tables, chairs, and E-Z ups out of the trucks and setting them up near the building. You could hear laughs and shouts from the workers, no doubt they were excited about the party. You even glimpsed music equipment being brought out of one of the vans and being carried to the stage John had helped design. You knew they would be playing church music, but hey it’s better than nothing. 

You quickly cut across the airstrip and made a bee-line for the front door of the main house. Some of the church members waved to you while others gave you curious looks. As you walked along the road to the main house, you noticed a small white box truck sitting by itself. Walking along the passenger side of the truck, you noticed no one was in the cab and no one was unloading the truck. They were probably waiting for John to come out, you thought. That man enjoyed making people wait for him. As you rounded the truck’s backend, you found Jacob Seed leaning against the backend playing with his knife.

You stopped in surprise and let out a surprised gasp, which caught the man’s attention. Jacob glanced over at you slowly, that usual blank and cold look on his face. His hair was slicked back as usual and his beard looked slightly thicker than usual, probably for the coming winter. The look he gave you said he was clearly surprised to see you as well.   
Almost everyone you knew was afraid of Jacob, and you were no exception. When he showed up anywhere many people got quiet and didn’t dare look at him. The man even made many people nervous, with those scars and that brooding look on his face. And the men who followed him around were just as scary, with their guns and slightly crazed eyes. The only people who didn’t seem nervous around Jacob was the Father and John. You swallowed as he slowly placed his knife back in its sheath, his cocked his head to the side and gave you a curious look. 

"Hello, little Lamb. Did I scare you?” he asked in amusement. You could see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

“No, I just didn’t expect someone to be there,” you laughed slightly. 

“Were you out on a hike?" Jacob was surprised to see you away from the other Lambs and dressed in something that wasn’t your usual white dress. That dress always made you look soft, like a real lamb, but dressed in this outfit you looked… he couldn’t decide on a word that best described you. But he did think you looked good in that hat and that flannel. He pushed the thought of you wearing his camo jacket out of his mind. 

“Y-yes. I watched the sunrise,” you said. He narrowed his eyes and searched your face, almost as if he was thought you were lying. 

“Really? Are you not afraid of coming across bears? Or wolves? Or moose?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m careful. I make a lot of noise when I’m walking through the woods, for the bears. And I have bear mace and a radio, John gave them to me,” you said. You motioned to the mace on your hip and pulled out your radio to show the man. 

“Well, you’re a brave one, aren’t you?” Jacob said.

“I-I don’t think so. John calls me a brave lamb, but I’m- I mean, I d-don’t think so,” you stammered. Jacob smirked and nodded his head slowly. 

“Did you like the sunrise brave Lamb?”

“Yes, I-I climb a radio tower and watch from there. I get a great view of the valley, and sometimes I’ll see some eagles or hawks. I try to do it a few days a week,” you smiled. Jacob noticed the way your cheeks flushed, he wondered if it was from your walk back or the fact that you were talking about something that interested you or nerves. Based on the way you were fiddling with your fingers and stumbling over your words, it was probably nerves. Usually, meekness bothered him, but in you, he found it endearing. He even liked how your cheeks flushed, it was cute. 

“Really? That is very brave. I get a great view of the sunrise and sunset from the mountains. Only need to climb a cliff and I see most of the county,” Jacob said smugly. You giggled softly at the way he boasted about the view like it was a competition and he won. At the sound of your giggle, Jacob felt like something hit him in the chest. Fuck that was adorable, he thought in annoyance. 

“Where do you go? Could you show me?” you asked eagerly. 

Jacob pushed himself off the truck and stepped in front of you. The first thing that struck you about him was his size, he was so tall and his shoulders were so wide. Then you realized how close he was to you, you could see his name on his dog tags and all the scars on his skin. You could even smell him, it was faint, but it was him; pine and sweat and some kind of oil. You were so tempted to reach out and touch the man, but you quickly pushed that thought out of your head. His gaze was so intense you couldn’t hold it, you quickly looked down at your hands.

Jacob frowned when you looked away, he reached out and gently grasped your chin, earning a gasp from you. He enjoyed that noise, yet he ignored it and moved your head up so he could look into your eyes. “Maybe one day I’ll take you,” he simply said. 

“Really?” you whispered. He only nodded and rubbed his thumb across your cheek, he loved that doe-eyed look you got and how flushed your face grew. His thumb traced your bottom lip gently, god in heaven that whimper you let out made him want to push you against the truck. He wondered what you would sound like bent over, his hands around your waist and his co- Jacob pushed that thought away. You were a Lamb, and Lambs had to be protected, not defiled by a brutish man like himself. 

“Best hurry inside now, brave little Lamb, John was looking for you.” Jacob released your chin and you slowly stepped away from the man. You reluctantly turned your back on him and climbed up the steps, you glanced over your shoulder and saw Jacob still watching you. You slipped into the house, the feeling of his thumb stroking your cheek and lip never left you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During John's party, you encounter something horrible in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is part 2 but before you jump in please know this part is a bit dark. If you didn't read the tags, here it is now. There is blood, mention of torture, animal death, and dead bodies in this part. So if you're ok with this, go ahead and read. If you are not, then don't read. Enjoy!

“Wonderful people of Hope County, my own family, our loyal and devoted followers; I am so glad you could join us today. For today, is a special day.” You looked up from your plate of food and saw John was addressing everyone that had gathered at his ranch. It wasn’t many people, only a handful of handpicked followers from the different regions of the county. 

You were sitting at a table with the other twelve Lambs, the Father, and his three Heralds. The Father was sitting in the middle of the table, between the two other eldest Lambs. Faith was at the furthest end with a few other Lambs, and you were sitting between Jacob and John’s empty seat. The man who housed and clothed you stood in the middle of what would be the dance floor. Tables and chairs were set up around this area, with a small stage at one end and the entrance to his garage at the other. 

You loved watching John speak, the tone of his voice and the way he moved his hands was hypnotic. When he would rest his gaze on a person, they never knew if they should look away or keep starring. Yet, he wouldn’t just linger on one person, no he somehow managed to lock eyes with everyone in the area. John would turn his body slightly as he spoke, that way he was able to see everyone who sat around him. All in attendance were watching the Baptist with wide eyes as if they blinked he might disappear, yet you could barely focus. Your mind kept wandering back to the incident earlier that day with Jacob. 

After your touchy encounter with Jacob Seed, you were left in shock. You had stood in the downstairs area of John’s main house touching your cheek and bottom lip. You couldn’t believe Jacob had touched you that way, his touch was so gentle and his hands were so rough. Why did he touch you like that? Why was that look in his eyes? Has he always looked at you that way? 

You were so focused on thinking about Jacob, that you didn’t even hear John approaching you. When he called your name and rested his hand on your shoulder, you nearly jumped out of your skin with a scream. John jumped back with a startled yell, confusion and concern written on his face. 

“Lamb, are you ok? Did something happen?” John asked urgently. He reached for you hesitantly and when you didn’t shrink away, his hand rested on your upper arm. His touch was firm yet comforting, he looked so worried. 

“I’m fine John, you just scared me is all. I was just um… thinking about some deer I saw earlier,” you said. You prayed to God the man wouldn’t see the blush on your face. If he did, he made no mention of it, he just nodded his head and quickly ushered you to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. 

As you showered, you continued to think about the way Jacob touched your face and that look of desire in his eyes. You wondered if he wanted to do more, like kiss you or hold you against his body. You thought of him pulling your white dress off your body and laying you down somewhere soft, his rough hands touching every soft spot on your body. He would kiss his way down your stomach, his beard pleasantly scratching your skin, and then he would spread your legs. He would look at you and wait for your permission before he would taste you. Your body felt hot and a tingle shot through your lower body, you quickly turned the shower to the coldest setting. 

After your shower, Faith was there to help you get dressed and ready for the day. The other Lambs were already ready or finishing up their hair. Faith gave you a new white dress, this one had spaghetti straps and the front was cut low enough that everyone could see your cleavage. You gave her a look, but she just smiled and said it would look cute on you. She began to work on your hair, leaving most of it down but somehow weaving a few pink and yellow flowers into your hair. 

John’s voice brought you back to the present, and you quickly tried to focus on what he was saying. You really couldn’t, especially with Jacob sitting right beside you. You glanced up at the man nervously, Jacob was looking at his brother but he glanced down at you briefly. You saw his eyes linger on your chest then go back to your face. You looked away and back towards John. 

“We are celebrating the fact that we have thirteen Lambs. Thirteen! They are the innocence that we fought for, they are what we now have to protect. The innocence that will prosper in Eden, the innocence that will take our hands and show us what love is,” John continued. He gestured to the thirteen of you, those in attendance began to clap and shout. 

“I remember when the Father had a new vision of the collapse being postponed. He saw young people in its place, people who are innocent, gentle, and full of love. People who know nothing of sin or hate, they are the ones who will lead us to Eden. Together, the Father and I questioned God and his plan, why would he change his mind? But we were fools because a week later we found our first Lamb. And ever since then, we’ve been finding more. And we have thirteen! Now, I promised the darling Lambs I wouldn’t talk forever, because some say I do,” John laughed. Others broke out in soft laughs and smirks, you giggled when you heard Jacob let out a snort. “So, let’s begin the party everyone. Father, will you lead us in prayer?” 

The Father did and after the prayer, everyone began to eat and the band began to play church music. Soon people were dancing and laughing, even some of the Lambs had managed to drag John and Joseph up to dance. Faith had been dancing from the beginning, especially with the youngest Lambs. Others were eating and talking together, laughing and sharing drinks. 

“Do you not dance?” Jacob asked you. You jumped at his question and looked up to the man, he was watching you with that usual blank look on his face. 

“Oh no, I have two left feet. The Lambs tease me when I try to dance, so I just watch,” you laughed. 

“Oh, I was hoping to see you dance today,” Jacob said. He shifted in his chair and his arm went over the back of yours. You looked up at him with wide eyes and a slight blush on your face, he only smirked down at you.

“Well, why aren’t you out there dancing?”

“I don’t dance.”

“Why? Do you have two left feet as well?” you teased. 

“Maybe.” You giggled and looked back towards the dance floor. John was dancing with two of the youngest Lambs. The other Lambs were scattered about the area, some of the girls were wearing the white dresses while a few others were wearing the beige pants and white shirts. The boys wore a similar outfit, but you were certain if one expressed interest in a dress John wouldn’t have a problem with it. 

As you observed everyone around you, you noticed two of the Lambs were missing. You saw the two others that were about your age talking to Joseph, the two five-year old’s that dancing with John. The other six were younger teenagers who eating or dancing or talking to various church members. The only ten and twelve-year-old were missing, Hannah and Tristan. Those two were little troublemakers, and you were willing to bet they were getting into trouble. 

“Two of the Lambs are missing,” you told Jacob.

“What?” Jacob asked in alarm. 

“I… I think I know where they are. If I’m not back with them in about twenty minutes, come and find me,” you said quickly. You stood up and made your way down the airstrip, you were glad and slightly alarmed that no one seemed to notice you. No wonder those kids were able to sneak away. 

You found the two kids exactly where you thought they would be, at the furthest end of John’s airstrip. Hannah, the ten-year-old, was already a mess. Her hair was wild and her pants were dirty and cuffed up. Tristan was a little cleaner, but he had a large dirt mark on the back of his shirt. Hannah was daring Tristan to go into the woods. She was pushing him and teasing him about being a baby, Tristan was smacking at her and telling her she was a baby.

“I dare you,” she taunted. 

“Yeah? I’ll go, watch me,” Tristan said. 

“I’m watching and waiting,” she sneered.

“Watching and waiting for what?” you asked. The two kids jumped and turned to you, you gave them your best ‘mom’ look and crossed your arms. 

“Oh um… we were…” Tristan began. Hannah only lowered her head and placed her hands behind her back. 

“Thinking about going into the woods, alone. The woods are very dangerous for two kids, I’ve told you this,” you scolded. 

“We’re sorry. We just… wanted to be like you,” Hannah said softly.

“I told you both I’ll take you on a hike with me one day. You can’t go alone, it’s very dangerous for two kids. Come on, let’s go back to-” you were cut off by a loud rustling coming from the woods. The two kids jumped and immediately hid behind you. You stepped back and kept your arms in front of them protectively.

The rustling got louder and louder, whatever it was, it was big and moving fast. You imagined a bear or a moose bursting out of the trees. Or a pack of wolves. Or a crazed mountain man with a knife. The rustling got louder and louder, the kids clung to you tightly and began to whimper softly. The rustling got louder and more frantic until finally, it stopped. 

Suddenly, something erupted from the brush and landed in front of you. You and the kids jumped, while the dog that leaped from the bushes stumbled back. The dog looked up at you three in surprise like he didn’t expect to actually encounter anyone. The kids peaked around you and began to coo at the dog, the dog only let out a nervous whimper.

The dog was once a yellow color, but he was now covered in mud and dirt. Twigs and leaves were stuck in his fur, you were willing to bet he had ticks and fleas. He was panting heavily and whimpering at the same time, saliva dripped out of his mouth and onto the floor. You swallowed and motioned for the dog to come to you while you pushed the kids back a bit. The dog only whimpered and looked back toward the woods. 

“What’s wrong boy? Are you-” You stopped when you noticed blood was mixed the dirt on his paws and chest. You would have assumed it was from his run through the woods, but the way he was whimpering and looking back to the woods told you differently. 

Someone was out there hurt. You looked back towards the party, then down at the kids. They didn’t seem to notice the blood, they were only watching the dog with wide and curious eyes. If you went back to the party, the dog might vanish and whoever needed help might be in more trouble. But if you went with the dog while the kids went for help, you might be able to help whoever was hurt. Maybe buy them some time until help arrived. 

“Kids, go back to the party and get Jacob,” you said.

“What? Why?” Hannah asked. 

“Is something wrong?” Tristan asked nervously.

“I think the dog is trying to tell us that someone is hurt. Go and tell Jacob about the dog I’m with ok? And then you bring him right back here, alright? Now go. Go!” you said sternly. The kids nodded and took off back towards the party, you turned back to the dog who seemed eager to go.

“Ok, boy. Lead the way,” you said. You stepped towards the dog and he took off back through the woods, with you behind him. 

You struggled to follow the dog, mainly because of your outfit. The white dress and sandals you wore made it hard to get over logs and walk up small inclines. There was a point that your dress got caught on a bush and it ripped, you only cursed and left the cloth attached to the bush. The dog waited for you each time you struggled over something, but he seemed impatient and nervous. You kept an eye out the entire time for someone or even a trail of blood. But you only saw the underbrush that the dog had disturbed in his run. 

Finally, the dog brought you to a large clearing. When the trees were starting the thin out, he bolted away from you and began to let out several barks mixed with a high-pitched whine. You ran after him, expecting to find a hiker who had fallen or maybe been attacked by another animal. Or even another dog who was hurt. What you actually saw made you stop in your tracks and let out a horrified gasp. 

In the middle of the clearing, two bodies were lying in the blood-soaked dirt. One of the bodies was a man and the other was a woman, both were covered in blood from the beating and torture they went through. They both had various sins carved into their skin, it was clear they had been left to die out here.

The woman’s body was on her back, the trauma to her face made her unrecognizable. The rest of her body was covered in blood and marks, the things that were clearly done to her made you sick. The man was lying face down in the dirt, his hand clutching her's. You began to cry when you noticed the man had crawled towards her dead body, you could see the blood trail in the dirt. Even after being shot multiple times, he crawled towards the woman. Their gold wedding bands were still on their fingers, now covered in blood.

You stepped away shakily, tears filled your eyes and your stomach began to flip. They were dead, that much was obvious. They had been murdered, tortured, brutalized, and God knows what else. You leaned against a tree and puked out everything you had in your stomach. Once you were done, you spat and looked back at the dog. The sight of the mud-covered dog sitting beside his dead people broke your heart. You felt slightly dizzy and fell to your knees.

You don’t know how long you sat there for, the only thing you could do was cry and try not to get sick again. You kept wondering who could do such a horrible thing? You were so lost in thought, you didn’t hear someone approaching. When your name was called, you jumped and let out a yelp. Looking up, you saw Jacob in front of you, watching you with a concerned face. He glanced behind you and his face hardened. 

“Brave Lamb, why didn’t you come and get me?” he asked as he squatted down in front of you. You noticed he had his gun in his hand and his radio on his belt. 

“I-I thought they… they were going to be alive,” you whispered. You looked up at the man and began to cry again.

“The kids said the dog found you, is that true?”

“Y-yes. I thought his owners fell or needed help, or there-there was another dog that was hurt. I didn’t think I would find… this.”

“Alright. Come here Lamb,” Jacob said. He opened his arms to you, and you quickly threw yourself at him. His arm wrapped around you while you clung to his camo jacket tightly, he let out a soft hushing noise and began to speak into his radio. 

After a while, his men emerged from the woods. Jacob ordered them to gather up the bodies and sweep the woods for anyone else that might be hurt or lurking. They quickly and quietly obeyed. 

“Little Lamb, let’s get you home,” Jacob said softly. You nodded and let him pull you up, his arms wrapped around your body and pulled you close. You felt safe against him. The Soldier would protect you, he would keep you safe. It was his job to protect the innocent, right?

“Who did that?” you asked softly. Tears ran down your face as you looked up at the man, he only made a face and shook his head.

“I… I don’t know Lamb. Let’s go home.” The man began to lead you away, but the dog barking and snarling made you both stop.

You looked back and saw the dog was trying to get the men to leave his people’s bodies alone, all the men ignored the dog except one man. He was glaring at the dog; the hate and annoyance written on his face. You watched as he stepped towards the dog and kicked him. His boot connected with the dog’s ribs, who let out a pained yelp and fall to the floor. You watched in horror as the man stepped towards the dog and placed his boot against the side of his head. The dog was whimpering and thrashing beneath his boot, and the man only sneered. 

You quickly pushed yourself away from Jacob and began to move to stop the man. It’s just a dog, he’s just trying to protect his people, you thought. You watched as the man raised his gun and aimed down at the dog, and before you could get anywhere near him or shout stop, the man pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the woods and you let out a scream. 

Jacob let out a loud curse and you could only stare down at the dog. The other church members looked over at you both and their eyes went wide. Jacob quickly advanced on the man while the other church members stepped back. You could only focus on the dying dog, you didn’t see how Jacob pulled the man’s gun away and proceeded to beat him. 

You stepped towards the dog slowly and kneeled down beside him. He was bleeding out quickly and the raspy sound he was making as he breathed made your skin crawl. He whimpered when he saw you as if he was pleading for the pain to stop. As if he was asking for our help again. But you couldn’t help him. You could only lift his head into your lap and do your best to calm him down. His blood began to soak your white dress, but you didn’t notice. You only noticed the way his eyes began to dim and the way his breathing was growing shallower. Finally, he stopped breathing. 

You undid his collar and saw the name ‘Sunshine’ written on it. The collar was dirty and leather with his name was embroidered onto the leather collar itself. At one time, it was probably a beautiful collar. His owners must have really loved him, just like he loved them. You looked down at Sunshine and ran your hand over his face. 

“I’m sorry Sunshine,” you whispered.

“Lamb, let’s go.” You looked up and saw Jacob was speaking to you. He was breathing hard, there was blood on his knuckles and a bit on his face. You let him help you up and guide you to the forest, the collar was still in your hands. You couldn’t even look back. 

Jacob eventually had to carry you, since you were having a hard time walking. When he scooped you up, you let out a gasp but didn’t struggle, you weren’t sure what to feel around him anymore. You did feel safe, but you were also afraid of the man. Those were his men, why did they think it was ok to do that? 

By now, the sun had almost set and the party was no doubt over. When the kids got Jacob, the party had probably ended at the moment. The other Lambs were most likely safe in John’s house. You wished you never followed that dog into the woods or ever met him. Maybe he would still be alive, you thought. 

“Why did that happen?” you asked softly. Jacob didn’t know if you were talking about the dead people or the now dead dog, maybe you were referring to both. He was silent for a while before he spoke.

“It happened because there are weak and strong people in this world. The strong prey on the weak, they are nothing but fools and dangers to those around them. Those dead people, they were weak and they needed to be expunged from this world. If they were strong, they would be alive, as would their dog. Those that killed them, they were strong and they did it out of necessity. It was their… test. That man killed the dog because he saw it as his test, kill the dog and the problem is gone. Those that are dead today, are dead because they are weak. They were nothing but meat, and the strong feed off the weak little Lamb,” Jacob said. He glanced down at you, his eyes were so cold and his face was so hard. 

“What am I?” you breathed. You knew he could see how afraid you were, you couldn’t help it. His little speech terrified you. How could he think that? He’s a soldier, soldiers protect the weak, right? Right? 

“What do you think you are?” he asked. He looked away and continued walking, leaving you to your thoughts and fears. 

When you both arrived at the Seed ranch, Jacob carried you to the front of the main building. You noticed the party was indeed over and all evidence of it was gone. John was pacing beside Joseph, but when he saw you and Jacob, the Baptist ran to you both. Jacob put you on your feet in front of John, who cupped your face and began to examine you. 

“Oh, my Lamb! My poor, brave Lamb. What happened? Where did you go?” John asked. He took in your tear-stained face, you were dirty and your hair was a mess. When he noticed how your dress was ripped and soaked in blood, he pulled you tightly against his chest. You began to sob and you held onto the front of his vest tightly. 

“Let’s go inside Lamb. We’ll get you cleaned up ok? And we can put this horrible day behind us,” John said. He picked you up and carried you inside. 

Jacob watched as his brother carried you away. He thought back to the fear in your face and how horrified you were about the dead bodies and the dog being shot. Then your face when you asked if you were strong or weak, you looked afraid of him. He should be used to that, everyone feared him, but he hated knowing that you were afraid of him. 

“Brother, what did she see?” Joseph asked when John had taken you inside. 

“A dog led her to two dead sinners, they were not… disposed of properly. She saw what was done to them. Then… one of my men shot the dog in front of her,” Jacob sighed.  
“God have mercy,” Joseph said. 

“I took care of my man already, she didn’t see. She was focused entirely on the dog. The rest of my men are getting rid of the bodies at the moment.”

“Good. Good. I’m going to stay here with John. The other Lambs and John are upset, and no doubt she will need to talk to someone. Poor Lamb, she shouldn’t have seen that. Make sure there are no other bodies around here, don’t want any other Lambs coming across them,” Joseph ordered. He turned from his brother and entered John’s house.

Jacob looked up at the darkening sky and let out a breath. Your fearful and tear stained face lingered in his mind. He hated that look on your face, what he wouldn’t give to make sure you had never seen such a thing or seen that part of him. Jacob shook his head in an attempt to get you out of his thoughts and headed back to his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
